


Percy Jackson as a Kid

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - No Titans, F/M, Family, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Past Child Abuse, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: Percy Jackson as a KidWritten By: ThAt DaM fAnFiCtIoNeRRe written by: Jayleneolebar.3Summary: Percy Jackson is 5 years old, and he is being abused by his step father. What will he do when he meets a man who actually cares about him? With the things that Percy goes through it can be hard to accept his father.Rated: TEnglish Hurt/comfort/FamilyHey guys :) I have adopted this story and it is my first time writing Percy Jackson so I hope I do my best and please point out my mistakes and other stuff.Ps. SPECIAL THANKS TO: ThAt DaM fAnFiCtIoNeREnjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson as a Kid  
Enjoy!  
The boy was small for his age and was sitting on a bed in an apartment, in New York and he was very tired, and sore. Bruises littered under his shirt and pants, Gabriel or Smelly Gabe, never hurt him where he couldn't hide it from his mother. That boy was 5 years old; he had raven black hair, sea green eyes and skinny.  
"Better watch it PERY JACKSON!" yelled the man, it was the time he came home for lunch and would beat him up before going back to work. Exactly 1230 pm the man always came home.  
His mother wasn't due to come home for exactly another 7 hours so he had 3 hours alone until Gabe came home from work, after he had left the second time.  
Every time at 1235 Gabe would say it was time for "Man Lessons", which consisted of beatings. If he didn't cry out or cry he would get less, but since he was a child the screams always came and with that tears.  
The tears were from shame and humiliation; his mother didn't know what was going on, when she left for work each morning, and his father, who had left before he was born….. Gabe said "he didn't care about a brat like him."  
*CLICK*  
Percy watched as his bedroom door opened and their stood, an overweight man, with a bald head and very dark eyes, glaring holes into him.  
"YOU!" he yelled. "You never cleaned the kitchen after your friends came over!" Smelly Gabe yelled and lifted the boy up by the collar of his shirt. His other hand had a bottle of beer in hand was empty.  
"P Please D D Don't hurt me please" Gabe only smirked and slapped the child across the face leaving a hand print that was rapidly turning red and later it would be a bruise.  
"Take it like a man WIMP!" Gabe yelled as he dropped the child to the floor and kicked him landing a fatal blow to his ribs  
*CRACK*  
Percy screamed in pain, Gabe then lifted him up and slammed him over his shoulder and threw him in the back seat of his ford 4x4 truck, it was an ugly colour shade of red, almost like rust. Or a rotten banana.  
Percy screamed again in agony then passed out from pain, Gabe drove a couple miles and dumped him in front of a dumpster, which was sort of far from the regular humans, yet none paid any attention to the lump on the ground.  
(Percy third p.o.v)  
Percy awoke with pain and cried and bit his lip from sobbing. Sniffling he stood up and almost screamed in pain he looked down and lifted his shirt to see an exposed bone by his rib cage. Percy knew he had to hide it, or Gabe would find him, and beat him harder than before, so he reached and pulled an old towel from the dumpster and tied it around his waist in pain he stood up and began to walk slowly. Back the way he knew where his home was and make up an excuse for why he was late. Percy stumbled onto the sidewalk and limped biting his lip. He didn't expect anyone to come down the sidewalk but one man did...  
He looked at the man, the man stopped in front of him, he had the same Sea Green eyes as him, A t-shirt on, and some faded blue shorts on.  
Percy backed up from the man, and looked at the man, but the man only smiled as he knelt down to Percy's height. (Ok it's obviously his dad but his dad doesn't know its Percy)  
"Are you alright, son?" he had a soft deep voice that made Percy feel safe.  
Son?  
"Yyes I'm fine mister b but I have to go home." Percy stammered out, and looked down fearfully.  
"I see, and what might your name be?"  
"I not supposed to talk to strangers." The child said and shuffled his feet so his rib wouldn't hurt as much as it did right now.  
"Ahhhhh, I see but what if I tell you my name, then we won't be strangers now will us?" Percy pondered this then nodded simply.  
"Ok, my names Poseidon" He said smiling and holding out his hand.  
"Po what?" Poseidon laughed but Percy stood there confused.  
"Ok now tell me your name little one" he said and waited.  
"My name is Per " The child's voice was interrupted by a truck engine revving down the street and stopped next to the two as the window rolled down the boy winced it was smelly Gabe. Gabe glared at Poseidon and grumbled "Perseus Jackson get in the car NOW!"  
At that moment Poseidon understood completely this is my son, Perseus, and that was his abusive step farther. Poseidon snapped his fingers as Gabe fell onto the steering wheel asleep.  
Percy stood watching the man in awe.  
"W What happened" Percy's small voice rang out, Poseidon stood and held Percy close to him as they walked down the sidewalk.  
"Walk with me Perseus" he said.  
"Wait how do you know my " Percy started before the man interrupted him.  
"You can ask questions later"  
"Who are you?" They boy asked still in awe obviously not following the rule the man gave him 2 seconds ago  
The man stopped and looked at the boy and said "I am your father Percy now come"  
A/N: that is it folks! I have done chapter 1, can anyone be nice and review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Poseidon and Triton

Chapter 2 Percy Jackson as a Kid  
A/N: thanks again to ThAt-DaM-fAnFiCtIoNeR, who let me rewrite her /his story.  
remember that if you would like to read more than go to my other site: jaylene olebar 3, that one isn't working for my story's for me THANKS to all those who faved and reviewed!  
Percy had always known that Gabe wasn't his real father, because of the looks and the way he acted, and the words…. whenever Gabe abused him his mind had always drifted to one thing if my Dad ever loved me? If his dad did love him, then why did he have to suffer?  
Percy staggered as the man told him that he was his father. Why I had only met this guy 2 minutes ago and now he claims to be my father! This so isn't right. Percy thought as he followed the man and watched carefully.  
"Percy, try to keep up please." His father's words rang out in the slowly dawning of night.  
"Who are you?" Percy asked his green eyes watching and assessing, to see if he could run away and never come back.  
"I already told you Percy, I am your father"  
"Why did you leave? Did you not want me? Do you know what that man does to me?!" the little boy fired question after question to the man who looked desperate.  
"Percy " Poseidon began.  
"Did you love me?" at this the Sea God stopped and knelt down to his son's height and asked "What?"  
"I said did you love me?"  
"Percy, did is not the correct wording, I do love you, now why would you ask that?"  
"Because he told me you didn't" With that Poseidon's eyes flared with uncontained anger, that made Percy step back only to bump right into the wall.  
"Who?" he asked raged.  
"Gabe" Percy said simply  
"Don't ever believe a word that man ever told you ok? Because even though I am not always with you, I love you, you are my son. My kin."  
Percy nodded slightly confused it was hard for his 5year old mind to process everything.  
With that Poseidon stood back up, dusted his knees and took the small fragile child's hand and walked off into the sunset. Their shadows long and all too soon they reached the apartments in New York.  
Review?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Uncle Pluto ;)

Last Chapter

"I " before I could finish Gabe threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walked out of the room I screamed but my mother wasn't home and wouldn't be home for another what 3 hours?

Now

"Whimp! GET UP!" Percy watched as Smelly Gabe stalked closer to his bead, hastily the boy did, his eyes glancing fearfully at the man.

"Follow me, stay quiet, aaaannnddd do as you're told."

Both of them put on their sneakers and jackets Gabe led them to his truck.

"Listen Perseus. Your mother is gone on a conference out of town, she is making me some beer money and if you behave you will get less pain."

Outwardly Percy was nodding but inwardly he was seething with anger. Gabe drove them for a few hours before they arrived at Gabe's destination; A privet property on the beach, the ocean a very blue colour and the waves softly hitting the shore. A man with a heavy set muscular build stood in front of the door and was telling everyone that they needed an invitation.

"I am Gabe and this is my son Percy, we have a VIP, with Mr. Shai." Percy flinched as his ugly stepfather could say that they were related.

"Right, yeah I see now follow me."

ΩΩΩ

Inside

James Shai was a child slavery guy, he had everything that you would need, money, drugs, women, and of course weapons. All you needed was something to pay for them.

"You're right Gabe; your son is very good-looking, his first customer is on the beach, RITA! Go show him Mr. Dea."

A/N; this is child abuse!

A man with brown hair, blue eyes and very muscular build stands on the beach and watches as Percy steps forward, he waits for the boy to talk… Nothing.

Dea steps forward and slaps the boy who goes flying landing near the ocean. But the water doesn't soak him up; in fact it seems to cling to his skin. Percy feels strong, yet he can't fight this bully, id he does…..PAIN! And he doesn't want that.

The shadows seemed to grow sinister; someone or something was watching them…..

"Normally I only do teens, my god hasn't answered and I think you would make a very good sacrifice to Pluto."

A knife Dea had a knife and it was too close to his heart.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Percy cried out, breaking his vow to not scream, cry, or beg, another thing that he failed at, promises to himself.

"Stop!" Percy fought and unknown to them the waves crashed harder on them, responding to Son of the Sea god's anger.

Finally the crazy man got him pinned and put his hands to the boys throat, and started to squeeze.

Percy's POV

My breath was slowly leaving me, the water went into my mouth, but it wasn't hurting, my vision was slowly turning black, and my heart was starting to go slower.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE CHILD! THEADOR DEA! A cold loud voice said and the man let go in shock.

" YOU PRAY TO ME AND I HAVE HEARD YOUR PRATERS, I HAVE COME. You have prayed for power, and kill innocents in the name of Pluto, now I have come; you are killing the Son of Neptune, my nephew."

I watch as a man in total black steps forward….

IS THAT SOULS!?

The man has pale blue skin, black eyes that show no mercy and his robes make him look so much like that guy… Hitler, the gut from ww2

"YOU will pay the price, you don't mess with fate!"

The man raised his hands and Dea fell and a black thing came out of his body, only a speck of white light was there.

"My nephew look up." Pluto demanded.

"DDDONNTT Hurt me?" I ask and slowly look up.

"Never, my name is Pluto, Hades I don't try to hurt my family, now look, go to the water and stay there."

I did as I was told and went to say thank you but no one was there, I was alone, and all too soon I was wondering what was I doing in the water?

A/N: Review? ! sorry it was messed up, not enough sleep, and I am SSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO hungry!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: okay thanks for everyone who has read this and liked it…. I would like to clarify a few things.

Sooner or later Gabe will get his punishment...

And no, Dea is a made up character, and he was only human, he just knew about Roman and Greek mythology.

 

Last chapter

"My nephew, look up." Pluto demanded.

"DDDONNTT hurt me?" I ask and slowly look up.

"Never, my name is Pluto, Hades I don't try to hurt my family, now look, go to the water and stay there."

I did as I was told and went to say thank you but no one was there, I was alone, and all too soon I was wondering what was I doing in the water?

New Chapter

It had been three days since the funeral of Sally Jackson; her book had just been confirmed to get published and she had just written her will. She had been coming home for her son and was stopping to get a cup of coffee at the nearest Starbucks, as she was pulling out a truck was speeding and they crashed and Sally died instantly.

Now smelly Gabe had full custody over the boy and he was angry, the lawyer and he had stated that nothing on the will went to him, because he wasn't the boys parent, just a Close friend and lived with them. Boy had he been blowing steam. So to avoid Gabe's wrath Percy went to the grassy field in a park three blocks away.

Percy was watching the stars twinkle in the night and was very tired, yet he couldn't go home yet. The last time he had been home he had been knocked out and severely beaten, it was so bad that his arm was in a make shift sling. Plus he was still sore from it, so yeah avoid my own house!

"Are you up their mom? I think you are beautiful enough to be up there….. So beautiful that you could be a star, or many," He said and jumped as an amused chuckle ran out.

"Yes little one, your uncle Hades has granted your mother Elysium. She told me you love the stars, my stars." The five year old turned and saw a man with curly black hair with flecks of bright lights in them. Skip that! They were stars!

"Who are you?" Percy asked, he felt safe in the man's embrace and very calm, he hadn't been this calm since he was last hugged by his mother, or since that man claiming to be his father.

"I am Ouranus, the first Universal, because I was born so was my sister and brother. Chaos and Nyx." Percy titled his head and then winced in pain as it had hurt his body, and he was in enough pain.

"You always won't be burdened, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, god of the Sea. You will rise up to be the most powerful demigod alive. You my great grandson I give you my blessing. The stars and the creatures of mine will protect you for all time." With that Ouranus touched Percy with his staff that had appeared in his hands and Percy fell unconscious.

A/N: OKAY! THANKS FOR ALL THE RIEVEIWS! IT MADE ME HAPPY!

SO PLEASE REVIEW AND I MIGHT BE HAPPY ENOUGH TO UPDSTE AGAIN THIS WEEK!


	5. Once i was 7 years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Percy is now 10 years old, and lived with a couple named Emily and Peter, Gabe is DEAD! YES! Oh and I might do a one shot on how he dies….. Percy doesn't remember what Ouranus had said to him at all.

Chapter 6

A/N: Percy is now 10 years old, and lived with a couple named Emily and Peter, Gabe is DEAD! YES! Oh and I might do a one shot on how he dies….. Percy doesn't remember what Ouranus had said to him at all.

Enjoy!

Poseidon's POV

I sat watching my son who was looking so much happier since Gabe had died and he looked healthier, the bones had more flesh on and his pale flesh was going tan.

I had been watching my son for quite some time and was laughing at his childish actions. His laughs were contagious and I was soon smiling as well.

"Percy! Come on! It's time to go" the woman yelled and pulled my son into a hug and the boy grinned and followed them to the car.

"Be prepared, things will change in your life and I need to prepare you…" I murmur and watch as Percy looks around. His eyes searching for me, even though he couldn't see me I swore he looked me in the eyes.

"Father!" Triton yelled and walked in, that was when I slash the IM and watch him walk forward.

"Yes ?" I ask and watch as my eldest child waves his trident around.

"Mother says you need to work, act like the king you're supposed to be, not laze about, and mope. She doesn't even know you sire another child, so let's go!"

No one's POV

Percy ran forward tears falling down his cheeks, it seems everyone he cares for either dies or leaves him and he doesn't want to live any more.

His screams are heard from the sky and when Zeus looks down he sees a boy sobbing over his dead parents.

A/N: SORRY IT IS SO SHORT, but please review


	6. Lightsaber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: SPOILERS MUST WATCH THE LAST JEDI: Rey’s reaction when she hands Luke his lightsaber…

Chapter 6

A/N: Percy is now 10 years old, and lived with a couple named Emily and Peter, Gabe is DEAD! YES! Oh and I might do a one shot on how he dies….. Percy doesn't remember what Ouranus had said to him at all.  
AAAAHHHH I'm sorry! The last chapter I posted it on the wrong series! Lol thanks for telling! 

Enjoy!

Poseidon's POV

I sat watching my son who was looking so much happier since Gabe had died and he looked healthier, the bones had more flesh on and his pale flesh was going tan.

I had been watching my son for quite some time and was laughing at his childish actions. His laughs were contagious and I was soon smiling as well.

"Percy! Come on! It's time to go" the woman yelled and pulled my son into a hug and the boy grinned and followed them to the car.

"Be prepared, things will change in your life and I need to prepare you…" I murmur and watch as Percy looks around. His eyes searching for me, even though he couldn't see me I swore he looked me in the eyes.

"Father!" Triton yelled and walked in, that was when I slash the IM and watch him walk forward.

"Yes ?" I ask and watch as my eldest child waves his trident around.

"Mother says you need to work, act like the king you're supposed to be, not laze about, and mope. She doesn't even know you sire another child, so let's go!"

No one's POV

Percy ran forward tears falling down his cheeks, it seems everyone he cares for either dies or leaves him and he doesn't want to live any more.

His screams are heard from the sky and when Zeus looks down he sees a boy sobbing over his dead parents.

A/N: SORRY IT IS SO SHORT, but please review


End file.
